Howling wind
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Comment ressent-on ce qui nous entoure lorsqu'un être cher disparaît de notre vie ? OS Brittana.


**Cet OS est mon petit bébé. J'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup modifier mon premier, ce qui est une grande première ahah. **

**Un peu étrange peut être pour certain, mais j'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.**

**Et je remercie Jesson et Ellana-Watson pour leur avis qui m'a touché !**

* * *

**Howling wind**

Le vent murmure à mon oreille. Il rit. Se joue de moi. Il m'accompagne depuis que j'ai franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Il me suit, tel un fantôme. Accroché à mon cou, il ne se détache pas. De ses mains glacées il m'étrangle. Le souffle qu'il expire mord les morceaux dénudés de ma peau. La douleur se répand dans mes entrailles comme une traînée de poussière. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine, il blesse ma cage thoracique de sa puissance. A ce son, le vent rit de plus bel et renforce sa prise sur moi. Je ne suis pas en bonne position.

En bas, la mer me tend les bras et chuchote mon prénom. Le vent me pousse et me retient. Une guerre invisible se déroule sous mes yeux. Les deux éléments s'affrontent et j'en suis l'instrument principal. Le rire maléfique vient gifler mon visage de sa bourrasque. Une larme s'échappe de mon œil droit. L'étendue bleue en bas envoie ses effluves d'eau marine.

Le combat continue sans bruit, sans mot. Les deux natures s'affrontent dans une danse. L'alizé s'impatiente et accélère ses mouvements brutaux, entraînant avec lui des arbres et autres feuillages sur son passage. L'océan rapplique et s'énerve. Les vagues deviennent plus grandes, plus grosses et plus fortes. Le duel prend une toute autre dimension. L'affrontement s'intensifie. Mes oreilles sifflent à cause de ce trop-plein de tension entre les deux antagonistes. Le jeu est terminé. Une douce brise parvient à mes oreilles et me murmure une courte phrase.

- Fais-le, saute le pas, va y…

Mon corps se crispe à ces mots. Mon corps se glace. Mes membres restent atrophiés. Je veux lui répondre mais pas maintenant. La pause est terminée, les deux adversaires reprennent l'attaque. Les flots bleus sous moi s'assombrissent. Des vaguelettes apparaissent, plus claires, d'un blanc nuageux. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres bleutées par le froid. L'air ambiant se charge d'électricité, resserrant un peu plus ma gorge. L'oxygène arrivant à mes poumons est glacial. Une rafale fraîche s'infiltre sous ma veste rouge, m'arrachant un frisson qui traverse mon corps des pieds au sommet du crâne.

L'eau bleue nuit sous mes pieds gronde, se sentant oubliée. Un regard vers le vide m'informe que la pleine mer est à son apogée. Le vent recapte mon attention lorsqu'il tâtonne chaque partie de mon corps sous ma couche de vêtements. Ses mains d'un froid brûlant blessent mon épiderme. Mon corps brûle. Cette sensation me rappelle des souvenirs horribles, me glaçant le sang. Des gouttelettes me sortent de ma torpeur. Le liquide qui vient se mélanger avec le souffle sous mon vêtement m'assène des coups à sa transformation en cristaux de glace.

_La __tempête__ fait rage dans l'Ohio ce soir-là. Ma blonde est à mes côtés conduisant la voiture, le regard fixé sur la route. Une pluie fine vient noyer le pare-brise, rendant la vue floue. Des __rafales__ de vent déportent l'automobile de sa trajectoire, réduisant au silence l'habitacle de notre véhicule. Le __vent__ affole l'environnement et des cris de terreur résonnent dans la vallée. Les arbres s'agitent, faisant passer un message que nous ne saisissons pas. Comme si la nature était capable de prédire ce qui peut arriver. Les __bourrasques__ s'intensifient, percutant de plein fouet la taule de notre moyen de transport. Le sol glisse sous les roues de caoutchouc, nous faisant dévier souvent. Un son rauque transperce mes oreilles et puis le trou noir. Je ne vois plus rien. _

_Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le capot de la voiture est relevé, froissé, plié. Un accident. Des __étincelles__ se baladent tranquillement à la hauteur de mon visage, caché derrière le verre. Leur couleur tranche avec le noir de cette nuit. Rapidement, de petites __flammes__ courent derrière ces __étincelles__, frappées par le __souffle venteux__ qui essaie de les éteindre. Le __vent__ prend le rôle d'allier en essayant de nous secourir de ce début de __feu__. Je dois nous sortir de là. Ma copine étant inconsciente, je dois fournir l'effort qui nous libérerait de ce début de cauchemar. _

_Une __brise __légère me donne la confiance en moi qui me manque pour être courageuse. Un coup de poing dans la vitre suffit à la faire voler en éclat. Le bruit du verre au sol est insignifiant, je n'y prête même pas attention. Je dois sortir vite et secourir ma blonde. Le __vent__ aux allures de __mistral __continue de __souffler__ sur les __flammes__ afin de les contenir mais ne fait rien d'autre que de les propager au reste des débris. Je sors par la fenêtre et accoure aux côtés de ma copine. L'orange autour de nous prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Au sortir de l'enfance, il devient presque adulte. _

_Le __feu__ ronronne, faisant claquer sa langue dans des craquements et léchant mon visage. La __chaleur__ dégagée blesse ma peau dans une __déflagration__ insupportable. Une couche de sueur recouvre mon corps. Le __vent__ essaie encore de me protéger en vain, chaque tentative aide les __flammes __à se développer, devenant terrifiantes. _

_Un __appel d'air__ gifle mon visage et un bras me tire en arrière. Il m'éloigne de mon amour. Mon corps lutte mais l'autre est trop fort. Je crie. Me débats. Mes poings fendent l'__air__ mais n'atteignent aucune cible. L'__atmosphère__ se charge, elle devient lourde et je sais que quelque chose va se passer. Je ne suis plus que spectatrice de ma fin, de ma mort. Un murmure lointain caresse mon oreille pour me calmer. Sa __chaleur__ et son __souffle__ tue mon hystérie. Mes yeux fixent encore et toujours sa chevelure dorée qui s'illumine grâce au __feu__ environnant. La goutte de sang qui se promène de sa tempe à son cou m'arrache un cri. Dans cette histoire rien n'est bon. _

_Mon corps est soulevé. Projeté au loin. Le sol me frappe violemment. Je me sens sonnée. Un cri aigu perce dans la nuit. Un hurlement de terreur. Un cri. Ce cri. Non ? Pas ça ! Pas elle. Je me redresse sur mes avant-bras, luttant contre la gravité qui m'attire. La voiture est en __feu__. Les cheveux de ma blonde ne sont plus à l'endroit d'il y a quelques instants. Elle hurle à s'en arracher les poumons. Personne ne l'aidera. Le __brasier__ la retienne prisonnière et étouffe ses sons. Je crie. Pleure. Tombe. Elle __brûle__ vive sous mes yeux et je ne peux rien faire. _

_Les __flammes__ qui s'échappent griffent ma peau. Une trace indélébile s'inscrit, comme marquée au fer rouge. Et ces bras qui me retiennent toujours. La peau lactée vient à la rencontre de mes blessures pour les effacer. D'un geste les __inflammations__ cessent leur torture. Le __crépitement du feu__ empoisonne mon ouïe. Mes larmes fusionnent avec celles qui tombent du ciel. Mes genoux saignent mais je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je ferme les yeux. Le __vent__ accompagne ma chute fracassante. Le hurlement du __vent__ qui gronde l'__embrasement__ se tait. Un silence apaisant endort mes sens et m'enveloppe dans une douce étreinte._

_Une lumière aveuglante me titille. Une chaleur moelleuse enveloppe mon corps. La salle blanche, simple, me replonge dans ce cauchemar. Tout devient bien réel. Je tends l'oreille pour entendre une manifestation de cet être invisible mais rien. Le vide me fend le cœur. Il se brise en petits morceaux au fond de ma poitrine. Le bruit qu'il émet me vrille les tympans. Chaque battement de cœur résonne dans ma tête comme si des baffles avaient été disposées de chaque côté de ma boîte crânienne. Des aiguilles voilées piquent mes yeux et des perles d'eau salée se forment en leur coin. J'espère ma blonde. Je veux voir sa tête. Je sens sa présence à mes côtés mais ne la vois pas. Je sens son souffle qui effleure ma peau, ou peut-être est-ce celui du vent ? Un chuchotement au creux de l'oreille me console._

_- Tout va bien mon amour…_

_Son à peine audible qui sort de nulle part. Voix imperceptible. La douceur de sa peau fait frissonner la mienne. Son esprit me hante dans un rêve magique. Son regard invisible transperce ma peau de part en part. Un vide se creuse dans mon cœur à l'aide d'une pelle cabossée et rouillée. Un poison se répand dans mes veines à une vitesse fulgurante. Un son étranglé s'échappe de ma bouche. L'air se glace et meurtri mon épiderme. Son rire foudroie mes muscles. Un éclair déchire la pièce. Des étincelles virevoltes devant mes yeux. Les souvenirs écrasent ma tête de tout leur poids. Un seul but fait son chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. Il se forge de mes blessures. Se renforce._

La mer continue de combattre l'air. Dans leur étreinte, les deux ennemis réveillent le sol. Les arbres se joignent à leur combat. Une danse se donne en spectacle. Une valse à quatre temps. Quelques feuilles viennent claquer mes joues et les entailler. Les plaies saignent et les gouttes qui s'en échappent sautent au-dessus de la falaise pour atterrir dans l'eau salée. La nature reprend ses droits.

Le ciel tombe. Le noir remplace son bleu parfait. Des nuages viennent obscurcir l'éther. Les rayons du soleil qui frictionnaient énergiquement ma peau quelques minutes auparavant ont disparu. Le sifflement strident de la masse d'air percute mes oreilles. Plus aucun son ne parvient à mon cerveau. C'est comme s'il avait été déconnecté. De la terre tourbillonne à la hauteur de mes yeux, m'encerclant dans une épaisse couche. Des visages se forment et se déforment. Des phrases sont balancées dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

Le vent vient détruire cette muraille de son poing. Tout vol en éclat, encore. Chaque seconde qui passe me tue à petit feu. Chaque seconde me rapproche d'elle. L'affrontement nerveux n'attire plus mon attention comme précédemment. Plus rien ne me fait peur. Les doutes se sont dissout au fin fond de la mer. Les battements de mon cœur font trembler la roche sous mes pieds. La falaise s'anime et entre dans la danse.

Le vent revient à la charge et passe ses mains autour de mes épaules. Ses doigts habiles sont toujours aussi froids. Son emprise se resserre douloureusement. Il me bat. Mes genoux cognent le sol violemment. Des plaies se sont sûrement ouvertes mais aucune douleur ne se ressent. Le froid anesthésie mon corps. Peu à peu mes sensations disparaissent. L'horizon au loin se déforme dans une grimace. La ligne droite devient des ondulations, créant un mot, un seul, clairvoyant. L'océan m'appelle dans un écho qui percute mes tympans durement.

Une légère brise vient réchauffer mes lèvres. D'autres lèvres se posent sur les miennes, m'arrachant un gémissement alors que je clos mes yeux. Le vent embrasse mes sens. Il a pris les formes et le toucher de ses lèvres. Je me sens vivante à ce doux contact. Je garde les yeux fermés de peur qu'elle s'en aille. L'image que je projette dans mon esprit accélère mon cœur. Il devient fou. Fou d'amour pour elle. Il demande presque sa liberté. Je me délecte de la pression sur mes lèvres avant que leurs homonymes ne se retirent. Mon désespoir grandit en même temps que les larmes s'écoulent de mes orbes. L'assurance qu'elle va repartir paralyse mon corps.

- Britt-

Mais le vent pose son doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Peu à peu, cette pression disparaît, me laissant pantelante. J'attends encore un signe en ouvrant mes yeux.

Le blizzard au loin se rapproche rapidement. Une main givrée vient toucher ma joue comme pour me soulager, me consoler. Le chagrin au fond de mon cœur se forge une carapace. Ma respiration est entrecoupée de sanglots. Le manque d'elle me tue. L'absence de son rire est un crève-cœur. Il résonne dans ma tête en devenant de plus en plus lointain. Le tumulte ténébreux reprend sa place au fin fond de mes pensées. Un souffle frôle ma peau afin d'enlever toute la tristesse qui pèse sur mes épaules. Il la goûte du bout de la langue au fur et à mesure qu'il me débarrasse de ma veste. Mes bras dénudés révèlent une chair de poule apparente. Ma peau s'électrifie, mes poils se hérissent comme ceux des félins. Au fond de moi quelque chose change, se brise, se transforme.

En bas, la mer gronde et s'agite. Les vagues se fracassent contre la falaise, la faisant trembler. La paroi sous mes pieds s'échappe, partant à l'assaut de son ennemi. Mon corps recule de lui-même afin de se mettre à l'abri. Ce n'est pas encore le moment visiblement.

Sans effort ni douceur, l'adversaire marin avale les morceaux de roche qui le chargent. Elle les digère en une demie seconde et ne semble pas être perturbée par la masse avalée. Cette rapidité me fait ouvrir les yeux en grand. L'espace bleu vainc ses ennemis en peu de temps. Ce dernier ce rallonge, il devient élastique et tout ralenti. Les arbres se déracinent. Ils partent affronter l'étendue d'eau mais perdent tous en une fraction de seconde. La mer gagne toujours. Elle est la plus forte. Les troncs d'arbres paraissent brindilles à côté d'elle. Elle est puissante.

Une muraille se forme au-dessus d'elle. Les éléments se battent et m'éloignent de l'océan. Les éléments jouent un rôle de protecteur. Quelque chose d'étrange se passe. Les branches rampent sur le sol terreux pour venir aider et peut-être même sauver leurs familles. Les feuilles sont engagées comme petits soldats. De bons petits combattants venant en renfort. Une forteresse se dresse, cachant la vue et cette eau d'un bleu profond. Ils essaient de dissuader tels des forces de persuasion. Lutter contre eux ne sert plus à rien, ils vont gagner de toute façon. Le vent ausculte mes pensées de ses yeux. Il médite afin de trouver mes secrets et mes projets. Il me coince. Bingo pour lui. L'air perd la confiance qu'il avait en moi. Il s'énerve et une tempête semblable à un cyclone se lève sur l'horizon devant moi. Des fleurs viennent s'incruster dans le mur en face de moi. Le tableau est magnifique, bien que terrifiant.

Je tourne le dos au spectacle. Fatiguée. Mal en point. Frigorifiée. Brisée. Chaque mouvement est un supplice. Mon corps implore la pitié. Je fais un pas. Puis deux. Et un troisième. Je sens les regards des éléments qui me suivent. Des pierres roulent à mes côtés. Des branches apparaissent au-dessus d'elles. Le vent les aide à avancer en même temps qu'il pose une main protectrice dans mon dos. Ils m'escortent jusqu'à la sortie de ce théâtre. La mer a rendu les armes, avouant sa défaite. J'ai fait une dizaine de pas depuis le bord du précipice. Dix petits pas.

Sans laisser le vent sonder mon esprit, je fais volte-face à l'océan et cours à en perdre haleine. A un mètre du vide qui s'offre à moi, je m'élance. La chute est lente et rapide à la fois. Le cyclone essaie de me remonter, de réparer sa faiblesse. Je vois la mer me tendre les bras, elle sourit. Elle a gagné son combat. Les vaguelettes sont excitées et dansent au-dessus des grosses vagues. Elles applaudissent toutes en cœur, réclamant mon bain dans la foule. Leurs rires résonnent et tapent contre la paroi rocheuse. Les branchent courent sur la paroi verticale pendant que les roches essaient de faire un barrage, amorti par un tapis de fleurs. Mais ce n'est pas assez vif, rapide.

Les bras de cette nouvelle amie me tirent à eux dans une étreinte froide réconfortante. Les exclamations de joie continuent lorsque je suis engloutie par les flots. Je sens les courants me tenir la main pour me tirer vers le fond. Je les suis avec une certaine appréhension. Parmi tous les rires, un sort du lot. Le sien. Son rire. Elle est là. Devant moi. Ses yeux bleus azur se détachent de notre environnement. Ils me transpercent. Ma vie peut s'arrêter ici, je n'ai plus rien à accomplir. Je la prends dans mes bras et je me sens bien. Je m'accroche à elle de toutes mes forces, enfouissant mon menton dans son cou et j'y dépose des baisers. Sa peau est douce, laiteuse. Ma respiration se noie dans ma gorge. Mes forces me quittent et c'est à elle de me tenir fermement contre elle. C'est à elle de me sauver. Brittany me sauve alors que je n'ai pas réussi à le faire lors de notre accident. Peu à peu, je sombre dans ses bras qui me sécurisent pour la rejoindre. Santana Lopez-Pierce va rejoindre son âme sœur dans l'au-delà.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé *yeux de chat potté***


End file.
